


Blind

by theunexpectedwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunexpectedwriter/pseuds/theunexpectedwriter
Summary: Lena Luthor is blind.I suck at summaries.





	Blind

The park is near empty, and the writer revels in the quiet. Unbeknown to her, the overcast sky threatens to pour, rapidly getting heavy with dark clouds. The smell of impending rain hits her nose as John trumps his tail steadily on the ground beside her, whining quietly to alert his owner. Having left her umbrella at home (the forecast promised sun with less than 6% of rain this morning), Lena Luthor recalls the amount of time she needs to get to the nearest shelter. “Nope, not gonna make it.”

A sudden gust of wind accompanies the first drop of rain, and the writer silently curses herself for trusting the weather forecast. Quickening her footsteps while avoiding any ‘traps’ on the uneven pavement, the writer quickly feels a presence behind her and stops abruptly. A yelp and yet another breeze later, Lena realizes said person is now beside her. “Supergirl?”

Kara Danvers smiles sheepishly, knowing that the other girl will not be able to see her almost-fail, but yet unable to help her embarrassment. “Let me get you home first,” the Girl of Steel mutters, quickly scooping the writer into her arms, “hold on tight.”

Moments like these make Lena thankful that she is unable to see – the raven-haired woman is unable to imagine having to fly in another’s arms and not freaking out. In fact, she gives John the pat on his back for only whining (loudly but still!) whenever they have to fly in Supergirl’s arms. Feeling National City’s hero slowing down and a slight jostle later, her legs lowered to the ground and Lena digs into her bag for her keys.

An unspoken invitation into the house, Kara bends down to unleash John as Lena moves into the apartment to get changed.

 

* * *

 

 

“You need to stop staring.”  
“You don’t know I am.”  
“Kara, I don’t need to be able to see to know you are.”  
“You need to stop looking this good.”  
“I am in my PJs.”  
“Still perfect.”  
“Flatterer.”

“Only for you,” Kara laughs, moving to take her girlfriend’s hand and bringing her to the couch. “What are you doing in the middle of nowhere, without an umbrella, when it’s going to rain?”

“It wasn’t raining when I went out,” Lena teases, resting her head on Kara’s shoulders. “What is Supergirl doing in the middle of nowhere?”

Kara chuckles, arm tightening her hold on Lena.

“Saving a stranded citizen of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to get back writing so here's a really short one...


End file.
